My Curly, Harry Styles
by Cherylhasapen
Summary: My fan fiction about Harry Styles from One Direction. Just decided to write it because I'm starting university and I'm going to college next year and writing this is a way to dream about meeting a guy as gorgeous as Harry. XD *shy* Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how I met my special someone. His name is Harry Styles. And the story starts here.

"Cheryl! Hurry up!" yelled my mum from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I rechecked my suitcase to make sure I haven't forgotten anything before I carried it downstairs.

I should explain, I recently got accepted into ABC University faculty of medicine in London! My friends from high school were surprised when I told them I'm going to medical school because I did not look at all medical student type but they don't know that I have always dreamed of becoming a doctor.

My dad closed the trunk of the car after he threw in my luggages and we headed to Bexter College where I would be staying. My parents looked really happy and kept telling me how proud they were of me all the way to Bexter College.

When we arrived at Bexter college, we had a little tour of the place and the staff showed me my room. It was a nice appropriate sized room with nothing more than a bed, a drawer and a desk. I liked the way it was decorated but I would have to share a bathroom, living room and a kitchenette (with only a microwave, sink and a kettle. with 5 others. I wasn't too worried about the too-small-too-useless kitchenette part because it is a catered college so I don't have to provide my own food but I was certainly unhappy that I have to share the bathroom with 5 other people.

After I placed my stuff in my new room. My parents were ready to depart.

"So Cher, sweetheart, have fun, call us often, make us proud, even though I can't imagine how I could be more proud of you, oh sweetheart," my mom said with tears while planting her kisses on my cheek. My dad kissed me on my forehead and hugged me tightly. "Bye honey, have fun, we love you."

Then I was alone at last. I unpacked my stuff and arranged my new room for a while. I will be starting classes tomorrow so I prepared my stationery. I suddenly had to pee so I walked to the bathroom. I didn't see anyone in the living room nor heard any sound so I assumed no one was in the apartment at the moment. I opened the bathroom door quickly (I really need to pee) and there he was…

The most stunning man I've ever met. He has beautiful curly hair with gorgeous eyes. He was definitely and most absolutely my type: tall, curly hair with pretty eyes. So you would probably wonder why I let out the loudest scream.

"&%&#$#%" followed with half a minute of swearing.

The most stunning guy with gorgeous eyes

Was totally naked!

"Will you shut up already?" Naked gorgeous shouted through my screaming+swearing. He looked annoyed but didn't bother to cover any part of his body. I was blushing like crazy and tried to keep my gaze away from the six-pack and thing below…

"Who the hell are you and why are you naked in my bathroom! Have you no shame? And that thing… well cover then you pervert! $%#$^#" I blurted out so quickly and tried very hard to keep my eyes on his face.

"Hey I live here too and I was showering! And what's the big deal? Like you've never seen a naked guy before? Stop yelling its so annoying," he said angrily while wrapping himself in a white towel leaving out the hot six-pack.

I felt so embarrassed and guilty that I yelled at him that I said the stupidest thing anyone has ever said to anyone.

"Well I haven't! You—you youu took my visual virginity!" I should explain, I've always been in an all-girl Christian school. I've never even had a male friend in my life let alone a boy friend or a crush. Sad huh?

"Wait What! HaHHAHAHhahahaHAHA" He was laughing so hard that he couldn't stand straight. "Oh my god you're so adorable HAHAhahahaHAHA"

A tall guy popped in, "Vos Happennin?"

"HAHAHa Zayn, this crazy chick said I took her visual virginity hahahaha," gorgeous guy said to the tall guy while trying to stand straight. The tall guy looked confused but didn't ask anything. He smiled at me and walked back to his room.

I was alone with him again.

I've never felt so embarrassed and humiliated that I felt my tears rushing out so I tried to run back to my room but bad mannered gorgeous guy grabbed my arm.

"Hey I'm sorry haha hey don't cry babe I'm really sorry. Oh c'mon, don't cry," he was panicking when he saw that I was crying so he tried to wipe my tears with his thumb. He hugged me and I buried my nose in his chest. "I'm sorry. Would it be inappropriate if I say that you're so cute when you cry? Hahaha sorry!"

I hit him on the arm while smiling to his chest. I stopped crying now and realized that I was in a stranger's arm so I pushed him away so hard he almost fell. "Sorry, sorry I just thought we don't even know each other but—you're—hugging me—it's inappropriate—"

"Right, but I do love how red your face is now. Haha. My name is Harry, Harry Styles. I'm in second year. I believe we're flat mates," he grinned. I could see his dimples so clearly and he looks even more gorgeous.

"I'm Cheryl, freshman," I introduced myself while trying to avoid his gaze.

"That's a pretty name, Cheryl. Now if you don't mind I have to put on some clothes—" he laughed as he walked out. "—but hey, umm—never mind"

I watched him walk into his room while still overwhelmed by what had happened. I just met a totally-my-type guy who smells great and I saw what I shouldn't even be seeing until at least a year into a relationship and he's my flat mate and I think I just had my first crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Still overwhelmed from the bathroom incident, I locked myself up in my room just waiting for dinnertime. While doing that I just dreamed of my first crush, Harry Styles and how gorgeous he was. And that abs—dayum! Next thing I know, I found myself dancing around in my room singing at the top of my lung with my hairbrush. And then—

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door. Harry was there.

"Hey, Cheryl, do yo—"

BAM

I slammed the door shut and leaned my back against it. Oh my god, it's Harry! Oh my god I'm so embarrassed! Wait, why did I shut the door in his face? Stupid Cheryl! I hit my head hard with my fist and put on the most charming smile before I opened the door.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?"

"Nothing—just wanted to—why are you smiling so creepily?"

"Creepy? Sorry I thought that was my charming smile," I said, embarrassed. I just noticed there were 4 other guys behind Harry.

"Oh… Yeah, practice on that a little more then. Haha. Anyway, these are my friends and our flat mates. You're the only girl in this apartment haha but don't you worry we won't do anything to you," laughed Harry. "If we're not drunk…"

"Don't scare her, mate!" reprimanded the tall guy I met earlier in the bathroom. "Hey, don't listen to him, I'm Zayn, your flat mate, and these are Liam, Louis and blondie" Zayn introduced the other three guys.

"But I would rather prefer you call me Niall," winked the cute blonde guy with an Irish accent while shaking my hand. They were all so handsome and tall and they were so hot I felt like I could melt and seep into the carpet.

"I'm Cheryl, nice to meet you all," I introduced myself, trying not to give anymore creepy smile. "How come I'm the only girl in the apartment?" I asked curiously (but secretly thanking God in my mind :P).

"Well, I'm not quite sure, you should ask one of the staff," Louis answered. "But not to worry about that, let's all go have dinner!" He shouted excitedly and half jumping while we all walk down to the dinning hall.

"Is he always this hyper? Haha." I asked Harry who was walking next to me.

"Yeah pretty much. Haha," grinned Harry. "So what course are you doing?"

"What?—oh! I'm doing medicine," I smiled.

"Wow! Beautiful AND smart!" smiled Harry cheekily. "That's my ideal woman. Haha."

"Oh stop it!" I blushed. I could not help but wondered if he was serious. "So what course are you doing?"

"Law," said Harry. "I wanted to be a singer but never had the chance, you know?" He said half jokingly. His eyes looked a bit sad.

"Hey, never say never, right?" I smiled cheeringly. "Sing to me, and I will tell you if you're good enough to be a singer."

"Nooo, I'm too embarrassed," blushed Harry.

"Oh, come on, you weren't embarrassed when you were naked in front of me just now showing your—umm never mind—anyway, that's way more embarrassing than singing to me, yeah?"

"Ahh—ok, you make reasonable point," Harry was laughing sheepishly as he took a deep breath and said, "here it goes."

"Isn't she lovely Isn't she wonderfull Isn't she precious Less than one minute old I never thought through love we'd be Making one as lovely as she But isn't she lovely made from love."

He was looking into my eyes the whole time as he sang. It was as though he was singing it just for me. And oh my lord isn't his voice angelic?

"So?" asked Harry unsurely.

"What?—oh! You're so beautiful! No, I meant your voice is so beautiful. I can't believe you're not already a big pop star!" I said honestly. He smiled his angelic smile. His eyes were sparkling and so beautiful I felt I could just look at them for eternity. There was a sudden moment when we were both silent. We just kept looking into each other's eyes—like we were hypnotized.

"—you're so beautiful," whispered Harry. He stroked my cheek with his index finger without taking his eyes off mine. We were both stunned that we didn't realized how long we stared into each other's eyes. I wished the time could just stop or the world just explodes now so I could die this happy. Harry moved closer and next thing I knew we were both an inch away from each other. Our lips approaching each other's as I felt his hot breath on my nose and he smelled so great.

"HA-TCHOOOOOOO" the sound of someone sneezing so loudly made Harry and I jumped away from each other. The romantic moment was completely ruined. I could see Harry was upset and so was I. We smiled at each other awkwardly as we turned our grudging eyes to the owner of the sound.

"Dudeeee! We were getting to the best part!" Nial scolded Louis. Zayn and Liam were hitting Louis' arm playfully.

"My bad…" Louis put up his hand in apologetic manner. " Sorry Curly. Sorry Cheryl. And sorry audience." Last part was for Zayn, Liam and Niall.

Harry and I looked at each other and both laughed out loud. The other four joined us and we headed to the dinning hall.

I'm partly disappointed and partly glad at the same time because I didn't want to lose my first kiss to someone who isn't even my boyfriend yet. I wanted us to get to know each other before we started doing something like that. I wanted my first time to be special.

(sigh) but it really did feel great to have him that close though. :P


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there with my mouth wide open. Bexter college's dining hall was amazing! It's almost like the one in Harry potter except that meals are served in buffet style. There's a variety of food; typical Western, Italian, Mexican, Japanese, Chinese and Thai. And all of them looked amazing! I especially love Thai food and I saw Tom Yam soup right next to the sushi tray. I tried so hard not to drool.

I noticed that my flat mates were really popular because the moment they walked into the hall, all eyes were pointed at our group. Almost all the girls directed smiles at them and some winks too. I'm not surprised though because my 5 flat mates are gorgeous.

The dining hall was quite crowded; we had a hard time finding a table. Luckily, Louis found us a table although it was quite far away from the buffet table.

"So one person has to sit here to mark our territory, ha-ha, when 5 of us go and take the food," suggested Harry with an expression clearly saying 'Not me'.

We were all starving so no one wanted to stay.

"Rock paper scissor?" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Hah, prepare to lose, ladies and gentlemen, because I, Harry Edward Styles, has never lost a game of rock paper scissor—I am God of Rock Paper Sciss—" said Harry cockily. "DAMN IT!"

Harry lost.

"HAHAHAHA, We will be right back, God of rock paper scissor," we all laughed out loud. Harry stuck his tongue out.

So all of us went and take some food. I tried to take as much as I could and some for Harry too. I was done but the guys were still trying to take as much food as they can carry so I told them that I'd meet them at our table.

"Guys, why don't you just take the whole tray of that? Haha," I asked sarcastically as I watched the guys trying to take as much buffalo wings as they could.

"Can we?" Nial asked with hope. I laughed and walked away.

I smiled at Harry as I approached the table. "Hungry?"

"Starving! May I?" I nodded and Harry took one of the cheeseburgers.

I laughed at Harry's attempt to stuff in the whole cheeseburger into his mouth. "Slow down, greedy!"

Harry took a while to swallow the burger. "Sorry, haha!"

"That's ok, you're still gorgeous " I said without thinking and started to blush as I realized what I had said. Harry grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be creepy," I avoided his eye contact.

"It's not creepy, it's cute," said Harry, still grinning.

The guys came back with mountains of food. Zayn's tray had more food than the others'. Harry didn't need to go take his own food because each of us already got some for him. We all talked and the guys told me about college life, coursework and other things. I learned that there's going to be a welcome party tomorrow for freshmen.

"Last year, the welcome party was crazy, I got so wasted I threw up on myself, Liam passed out in the loo and Zayn peed on some random guy's head," Niall told.

"Hahahaha, seriously?" I laughed, amused.

"Me too, I think I kissed at a dozen random people at the party and at least 3 of them are dudes…" Harry said with horror look on his face.

"I was one of his victims…" Louis confessed sadly.

Everyone laughed. I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my chair! These guys are so great. I'm glad I met people this awesome my first day in college. It seems like I have to be careful of the freshmen party though. We all finished eating and headed back to our flat.

"Hey, let's have our own little welcome party for Cheryl, what do you say?" Louis suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do it! But no more food please, if I eat anymore, I will puke," said Zayn. Liam and Niall nodded in agreement. We all decided to play card game Bullshit with anyone caught bullshitting or falsely accuse has to drink.

We sat around in a circle in our living room as we played Bullshit. Harry drank more than any of us because he had this cheeky look that made us suspect him so he couldn't get away with any bullshit. And also partly because he falsely accused almost every cards I put.

"CHER—YYL BUU—LLPOO—" accused Harry. He was so drunk.

"Damn it!" I drank.

"Your face's so red and cute when you're drunk," Harry smiled his cheeky smile as he moved his face closer to me. I pushed him away. "I amm no no drunk nooo."

After 10 games, we were all wasted. Liam and Niall already passed out next to each other on the sofa. Harry was surprisingly a good drinker, he was still conscious after that much drinks. I giggled as he moved closer to me and our face were so close to each other. Harry caressed my cheek and I stroked his perfect curly hair. He kissed my forehead and moved down to my nose. I could feel his hot breath tickling my nose. He purposely left out my lips and moved down to my neck and started kissing it.

"I'm crazy about you—" Harry whispered. That sobered me a bit. I smiled, feeling so incredulously happy. Just when I was about to tell him the same thing, Harry said,

"—I love you, Natalie."


End file.
